


The Momento

by himster85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, POV Second Person, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himster85/pseuds/himster85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr.  "Image going to sleep wearing only Dean's hoodie and waking up with him sleeping next to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Momento

The hunt had been miserable. It had been raining for days and you were freezing. Your clothes were soaked and you were quickly running out of clothes. When you guys finally made it to the hotel, you tore through your duffle bag trying to find a sweater. You quickly shuffled all your remaining clothes around again, finding only camisole tops and t-shirts.

“No, no, no,” you muttered under your breath.

“What’s wrong, y/n?” Sam asked, walking out of the bathroom where he had been taking a quick shower and changing his clothes.

“I’m freezing and I don’t have any clean, dry sweaters left. It’s freaking July, why should I be going through this many sweaters in July?!” You threw up your hands in frustration, rooting through your clothes yet again, hoping you had just over looked it.

“Here,” Dean said, throwing a piece of clothing your way, “You can wear my hoodie.”

“Thank you,” you said, sighing with relief. You grabbed up a hand full of clothes including the hoodie, sweatpants, and panties, before heading to the bathroom to take a warm shower.

You guys had been chasing a werewolf through four states over the past three days without much sleep or much luck until you had literally run into him behind the ally of a bar in town. With the three of you there, it didn’t take long to take the werewolf out and you guys had decided to rewards yourselves with a night in a dry, comfy hotel.

You stood under the shower head, trying to warm yourself through. After twenty minutes you decided you should probably let Dean have a turn. You quickly toweled off, ran a blow dryer over your hair, and threw on your clothes, stopping to take a big whiff of Dean’s hoodie. His musky scent still clung to it, making you tingle down to your toes. You had been hunting with the Winchester brothers for almost a year now and could never quite pin down Dean’s feeling for you. You had wanted to ask him a hundred times but knew that he was not the type to talk about his feelings. You had figured if he was interested he would’ve made his move by now. He certainly was not shy with the random girls he picked up on the road.

“Oh my God, Sam, are you serious?” you asked walking out of the bathroom, “Do you really have the a/c on right now? I finally got warmed up.”

“What? You know I’m always hot. Besides, it’s stuffy in here. Dean and I will take the bed by the a/c unit. You won’t even know it’s on,” he replied, throwing back the sheets on his side of the bed.

“You better hope so,” you shot back, cuddling under the blankets on the other bed.

You laid under the covers, a small smile on your lips, listening to Dean’s off-key singing coming from the bathroom. You shifted so your back was to Sam, hoping his broad shoulders and ‘hot body’ would keep the cold air away from you. You started to toss and turn, trying to get comfortable under layers of blankets. You realized that it was a little too warm and comfy under the blanket. Not wanting to give Sam the satisfaction of knowing you were hot, you wiggled out of your sweatpants and panties under the blanket and quietly dropped them onto the floor beside the bed. It was only minutes later that you drifted off to sleep.

You startled yourself awake sometime later when you felt an arm flop over your side. You quickly spun around and made to shove the hand off when you realized it belonged to Dean. He was lying beside you, on top the sheets, wearing just a shirt and boxers. You swallowed hard enough to hurt and wondered what you should do. If it was any other guy in the world you would’ve kicked him off the bed in a hot minute. But, it was Dean. You laid and just watched him sleep for a moment, noticing the way that he looked ten years younger while sleeping.

You had been watching him for a minute or two when you noticed he was shivering slightly and had stopped snoring. He made a motion to roll over and huddled in on himself. “Dean?” you asked in a half-whisper.

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry. I came over here because I was too cold by the a/c but when I tried to turn it down Sam went all ‘bitchface’ on me,” he replied, turning back over to face you.

“If you’re cold, why don’t you get under the blankets, goofball?” you asked, grabbing the edge of the blanket and pulling it up for him. He crawled in and continued to shiver. “Come here. Let me warm you up,” you offered, holding your arms out to him.

As he settled in against you, you remembered that you had taken off most of your clothes. He seemed to figure that out at the same time. “Um… y/n? Are you wearing anything besides my hoodie?” he asked, softly, slyly snaking an arm around your hips.

A mad flush crept over your cheeks. You decided to not let yourself be embarrassed. “That’s right. I usually sleep naked but I like your hoodie. It smells like you.”

“I like the sound of that,” he murmured, his mouth close to your ear. He nuzzled the skin right below your ear lobe and you had a moment of being glad you were already laying down because that would’ve surely knocked the feet out from underneath you.

A small moan escaped your lips as his hand snaked down to grab your bare ass. At the same time his mouth found yours and began a rough exploration. You ran your hands through his hair and ended with them on his shoulders, pushing him closer to you. You gasped for air as he broke his mouth away from yours and began to trail kisses up your jawline and down your neck. He continued down your neck until he got the top of his hoodie. He pushed the bottom of the hoodie up until her freed your breast. He gave them his attention next, slowly sucking one nipple into his mouth while rolling the other underneath his fingers.

You had to place a hand over your mouth to stifle the groans wanting to escape. Somewhere in your mind you remembered that Sam was still in the room and didn’t want to wake him. Your attention was brought back to Dean as he gently scraped his teeth over your nipple and bit softly. He moved over to your other nipple and gave it just as much attention before moving on down your body.

He pressed kisses down your side, letting his hands slide down to your thighs. He picked up one of your legs and placed it over his shoulder. He dipped his head down and licked a quick line in between your folds. Taking a moment to savor the way you wiggled beneath him. You looked down at him between your legs in amazement. This was something you had been fantasizing about for months. He grinned up at you before turning back to your dripping wet lips.

Dean drug one hand down the leg that was resting on his shoulder and ended with it between your legs. He slowly interested one finger and then two, pumping at that sweet spot deep inside. His tongue circled around your clitoris, speeding up and then slowing down, repeatedly. He was driving you crazy with all this build up.

“Dean,” you softly moaned bucking your hips up against him, feeling like your skin was going to burst into flames before you would finish. But then, between one stroke and the next, you were flailing your orgasm against the bed. The tiniest of moans escaped your lips as the orgasm continued. You flopped back down on the mattress, breathing heavily, struggling to focus on Dean still between your legs.

You caught your breath enough to ask, “Do you have any condoms?”

Dean was back in a flash, rolling a condom down his rock hard dick, his boxers discarded somewhere along the way. He gave you a hungry look as he climbed between your legs again, raising one leg again to get the perfect angle. He entered you slowly, moaning under his breath. “Fuck, y/n, you feel so great,” he said softly, “I’ve waited so long for this.”  
You grabbed him closer to you, straining up to catch his lips with yours. He rocked into you over and over at a steady rhythm. You wrapped your free legs around him, bucking your hips up to get an even deeper angle. You could feel the spread of warmth as another orgasm built up inside of you. “Oh God, Dean,” you groaned in his ear. That seemed to excite him because he started to buck faster in you.

It wasn’t long before his rhythm became more erratic, meaning he was close. He pumped into you a few more times before he pushed you over that shiny edge into another orgasm. You screamed his name to the ceiling, forgetting that you weren’t alone and not caring at the same time. He came into you while you were still twitching beneath him, riding out the wave of pleasure.

When Dean was able to move, he ran to the bathroom to flush the condom and then crawled back into bed with you. He settled down next to you, pulling you close to his chest. He idly ran one hand across your shoulders and the other through your hair. “Good thing Sam is such a sound sleeper,” you said with a chuckle.

Dean laughed too. “Yeah, remind me in the morning to thank him for turning the a/c on,” he said, pulling the blankets up and tucking them around the both of you. You drifted off to sleep again, wondering if Dean would let you keep the hoodie as a memento of the night.


End file.
